Kupu-kupu kertas pembawa pesan
by Wheelchair Kei
Summary: - Tentang sang gadis yang menunggu hujan dikehidupannya dan si pria yang mulai menggaharap badai untuk dirinya. Pesan apa yang dibawa oleh si kupu-kupu? -
1. Chapter 1

Yo, Kei is back. Kali ini, mumpung ada sarana dan mood buat ngetik, Kei putuskan untuk ngetik cerita ini. Ok, ini cerita lama sebenernya, tapi yah itu tadi, MUMPUNG ada mood buat nglanjutin, kenapa nggak? Gak banyak bicara lagi, langsung aja, ^^

.

.

.

Happy Read

Tittle : Kupu-kupu kertas pembawa pesan

Warning : KaitoLuka, Death chara, Typo,

Declaimer : Vocaloid milik Yamaha dan pengembangnya, yang penulis miliki hanya cerita sederhana yang meminjam beberapa karakternya saja.

Note,

"Abc" : Percakapan biasa

'Abc' (Petik satu) : Perkataan dalam hati, percakapan tak langsung (Dari TV, HP, Radio, Dll)

.

.

.

"Kau mau kemana, kak? Rumah sakit?" tanya seorang pria berambut merah muda pada seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang berjalan melewati ruang tamu.

"Iya," jawab si gadis tanpa menengok.

"Hati-hati di jalan," pesan si pria.

Gadis itu mengangguk,"Aku berangkat," pamit si gadis sebelum menutup pintu rumahnya.

Dia adalah Luka, Megurine Luka sedangkan pria tadi adalah adiknya, Luki. Luka adalah seorang gadis biasa berumur 19 tahun yang baru saja menyelesaikan masa belajarnya di SMA. Dia berasal dari keluarga yang tidak akur.

Beberapa hari yang lalu, ayah dan ibunya bertengkar. Ayahnya mengamuk dan memukul ibunya dengan botol sehingga dia harus dirawat di rumah sakit untuk beberapa hari, sedangkan ayahnya tak pernah pulang lagi kerumah. Karena itulah selama beberapa hari terakhir dia sering mengunjungi rumah sakit untuk menengok ibunya.

"Ara Luka-chan, mau ke rumah sakit?" tanya seorang wanita paruh baya berambut coklat.

"Oh Meiko-san, ya aku mau menjenguk Ibu."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, hati-hatilah dijalan, salam untuk ibumu ya," ucap Meiko sambil berlalu.

"Tentu Meiko-san," jawab Luka. Tak membutuhkan waktu lama bagi Luka untuk sampai di rumah sakit karena jaraknya yang tak terlalu jauh dari rumahnya.

"Ibu, aku masuk,'' ucap Luka sambil membuka pintu kamar di mana ibunya dirawat.

"Luka, kenapa kau datang?" Mizki ibunya menampakkan wajah heran.

"Tentu saja untuk menemani Ibu bukan? Bagaimana keadaan Ibu?" Luka tersenyum lembut.

"Sudah lebih baik, kau tak kesekolah?"

"Aku sudah selesai Ibu, tinggal menunggu hasil pengumuman."

"Benar juga ya, bagaimana dengan Luki? Kau tak mengajaknya?"

"Dia bilang ada hal yang harus dia kerjakan."

"Oh,begitu.."

Setelah cukup lama mereka berbincang, tiba-tiba seorang dokter masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut.

"Saatnya pemeriksaan rutin, Megurine-san,"ucap sang dokter.

"Ibu, kurasa aku akan berjalan-jalan sebentar," pamit Luka.

"Baiklah, hati-hati," jawab sang ibu. Luka segera keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

Karena bingung akan kemana, Luka memutuskan untuk pergi ke atap rumah sakit. Setelah sampai, Luka hanya duduk di sebuah bangku yang ada. Tak ada siapapun disana, yang ada hanyalah beberapa buah sprei yang dijemur dan beberapa buah bangku panjang. Matanya menerawang ke sekeliling tempat tersebut, kemudian matanya tertuju pada satu arah.

Terlihat seorang pria yang sedang duduk pada salah satu bangku yang ada. Rambutnya berwarna biru, sebuah syal berwarna senada dengan rambutnya terlilit di lehernya—tampak sedang membuat sesuatu dengan kertas ditangannya.

Cukup lama Luka memperhatikan pria itu. Pria itu terlihat sedih, walaupun seulas senyuan tipis terlukis di wajahnya, tak diragukan sebuah ekspresi tertekan tergambar jelas pada raut mukanya.

Tiba-tiba seorang perawat mendekati pria itu dan mengatakan sesuatu -mungkin soal pemeriksaan atau semacamnya. pria itu menagangguk, kemudian bangkit dan meletakkan kertas yang ada di tangannya ke bangku. Ia berjalan masuk kedalam bangunan rumah sakit melalui pintu yang lain. Karena penasaran, Luka medekati bangku tempat pria tadi duduk dan disana dia menemukan sebuah origami berbentuk kupu-kupu berwarna biru.

"Lucu sekali," komentar Luka. Dia memutuskan untuk membawa origami yang dianggapnya menarik tersebut. Kemudian kembali ke kamar ibunya.

'Kira-kira pria tadi siapa ya?' batin Luka. Tak sengaja dia melihat pria tadi sedang berjalan di koridor dan masuk ke sebuah kamar

"Apa dia pasien disini?" Gumam Luka sambil meneruskan jalannya. Ketika melewati kamar tempat pria tadi masuk, Luka melihat papan nama yang ada di samping pintu kamar tersebut.

"Shion... Kaito..."

Hari ini Luka kembali ke rumah sakit. Disamping untuk menemani ibunya, Luka juga penasaran dengan pria kemarin yang kelihatannya bernama Shion Kaito. Untuk itu, Luka pergi ke atap dengan harapan pria kemarin juga ada disana.

Namun hasilnya nihil, yang ada hanya seorang perawat yang sedang menjemur beberapa buah sprei. Luka berjalan menuju bangku tempat pria itu kemarin lalu mendudukinya.

"Mungkin dia hanya menjenguk keluarga atau temannya saja," gumamnya dengan nada kecewa."Hhhhhhh..." Tanpa sadar dia menghela nafas.

"Sedang ada masalah?" Tiba-tiba terdengar suara seorang pria dari belakang Luka hingga membuat Luka terlonjak karena terkejut. Rupanya Luka sedang beruntung—pria tersebut adalah pria yang kemarin. Berambut biru, menggunakan syal dengan warna senada, juga mempunyai iris berwarna deep blue yang menawan.

"Ah, maaf jika aku mengagetkanmu." Ucapannya membuat Luka tersadar dari lamunannya.

"A-Ah, ti-tidak masalah," jawab Luka gugup sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Boleh aku duduk?" tanya pria itu. Luka masih tetap menunduk,"Silahkan."

"Jadi, kau sedang ada masalah?" tanya pria itu dengan nada ramah.

"..." Luka tak memberikan jawaban.

"Ah, maaf aku tak bermaksud menyinggungmu," ucap sang lelaki dengan cepat melihat reaksi Luka.

"Hn, bukan apa-apa kok," kata Luka kemudian.

"Kau tau? Ini adalah tempat favoritku," ucapnya sambil mengeluarkan secarik kertas origami yang sewarna dengan rambut Luka.

"Kenapa?" tanya Luka.

"Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja aku suka melihat langi dari sini. Akan lebih baik jika melihat langit sambil tiduran di rumput, tapi jika aku melakukannya di taman Rumah sakit aku akan dianggap aneh, bukan?" jelasnya sambil tertawa. Luka ikut tertawa pelan.

"Kau suka origami ya?" Luka memperhatikan tangan pria itu yang tampak begitu terampil melipat kertas origami.

"Begitulah, apalagi bentuk ini," jawabnya sambil memperlihatkan origami yang sudah jadi di tangannya—bentuk kupu-kupu.

"Lucu. Ah, ini milikmu?" Luka mengeluarkan origami kupu-kupu berwarna biru yang kemarin dia ambil.

"Jika kau mau, buatmu saja. Ah—aku harus kembali. Jaa!" Pria itu berdiri dan berjalan mendekati pintu.

"Teima kasih, emm.." Luka agak ragu untuk mengatakan nama 'Shion Kaito' pada pria itu.

"Shion Kaito. Panggil saja aku Kaito, aku di kamar no. 197 jika kau membutuhkanku. Jaa na," katanya sambil menutup pintu

"Ah..." Luka hendak menjawab, tapi pintu sudah terlanjur tertutup. 'Aku belum mengatakan namaku...' batinnya.

"Sudahlah," gumamnya sembari bangkit dan kembali ke kamar ibunya.

"Nee Ibu, apa Ibu tau pasien penghuni kamar 197?" tanya Luka pada ibunya.

"Emmm, maksudmu Kaito-kun? Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Mizki.

"Bukan apa-apa, hanya bertanya," jawab Luka.

"Kau bertemu dengannya?"

"Iya, tadi sewaktu aku sedang diatap."

"Dia memang suka disana."

"Begitu ya, memang dia sakit apa?"

"Entahlah, dia bilang hanya sakit biasa. Ara, apa kau suka dengannya?" goda Mizki.

Wajah Luka otomatis memerah,"Bukan begitu! A-aku hanya penasaran saja," Luka langsung membantah.

"Tak apa, lagipula dia pria yang baik, bahkan pada orang yang belum dikenalnya. Terkadang dia kemari untuk sekedar berbincang," jelas Mizki sambil tersenyum.

Tiba-tiba seorang pria memasuki ruangan itu,"Bibi, aku masuk," katanya sambil membuka pintu.

"Ara, Kaito-kun, masuklah, kami baru saja membicarakanmu," sambut Mizki dengan ramah.

9

Mata Kaito tertuju pada Luka,"Ah, kau yang tadi," kata Kaito padanya.

"Dia putriku, Kaito-kun," Mizki menjelaskan.

"Namaku Megurine Luka, maaf baru memperkenalkan diri," Akhirnya Luka mendapat kesempatan untuk mengenalkan diri.

"Tak apa Luka, lagipula tadi salahku karena langsung pergi."

"Ngomong-ngomong ada apa, Kaito-kun?" Mizki memotong percakapan di antara mereka berdua.

"Aku hanya rindu pada Bibi saja, kau akan segera pulang bukan?"

"Ya, mungkin lusa."

Luka memandang Kaito dengan penasaran,"Kalau kau kapan, Kaito?"

"Mungkin dalam waktu dekat ini. Eh, kau tidak sekolah, Luka?"

"Aku sudah lulus," jawab Luka.

Percakapan itu berlanjut hingga sore saat Luka harus pulang. Sebenarnya masih banyak hal yang ingin Luka tanyakan, namun waktu yang membatasi.

Sejak saat itu, Luka selalu menemui Kaito di atap rumah sakit. Terkadang mereka membiacarakan tentang Luka, kadang tentang Kaito, atau bahkan terkadang tak membicarakan apapun. Aneh, ya Luka menyadarinya, tapi entah kenapa baginya waktu bersama Kaito begitu menenangkan. Seperti hari ini, mereka saling diam di atap rumah sakit. Tampak Kaito sedang membuat origami kupu-kupu sedangkan Luka memperhatikannya dengan serius.

"Kaito," Luka memecahkan keheningan.

"Ya?" jawab Kaito tanpa memalingkan wajah atau menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Aku penasaran sejak dulu, kenapa kau suka sekali membuat origami kupu-kupu?" Luka mengutarakan rasa penasarannya.

Kaito tersenyum tipis,"Kenapa? Aneh ya?"

"Bu-bukannya begitu…"

"Tak apa, kau bisa menyebutnya begitu. Jadi? Kenapa?"

"Hmmm, kenapa ya?" Luka sendiri tidak tahu kenapa. Ia hanya penasaran karena Kaito tak pernah lepas dari kegiatan membuat origami kupu-kupu.

Kaito terdiam sejenak,"Mungkin karena aku ingin seperti kupu-kupu." jawabnya kemudian.

"Maksudnya?" Luka memandangnya tidak mengerti.

"Kau tau kupu-kupu sebelum mereka menjadi kupu-kupu?"

"Ulat?"

"Yup, buruk bukan?$" Dengan ragu Luka mengangguk mengiyakan," seperti aku yang dulu," Ucap Kaito pelan, nyaris seperti berbisik.

"Kau yang dulu?" Luka masih belum mengerti dengan penjelasan Kaito yang tidak jelas.

"Sudahlah, ayo masuk, disini semakin dingin," ajak Kaito karena hari yang mulai gelap.

"Hn," Luka mengikuti langkah Kaito dengan wajah yang menunjukkan rasa penasaran sekaligus kecewa karena tidak mendapat jawaban yang memuaskan.

Merekapun kembali ke kamar Mizki dalam diam.

"Jadi, besok kau sudah pulang, Bibi?" tanya Kaito pada Mizki.

Mizki mengangguk,"Begitulah, kau juga segeralah sembuh Kaito-kun."

"Ahaha, tentu saja, tapi kurasa aku mulai betah disini."

"Ya, aku tau. Perawat yang ada disini memang cantik" canda Mizki

"Begitulah. Apalagi yang datang untuk pemeriksaan siang, yang berambut pirang, dia sangat mempesona," Balas Kaito. Luka menatapnya heran, apakah Mizki dan Kaito sellalu seperti itu saat mengobrol?.

"Jadi kau mau disini terus?" sahut Luka.

"Eh? Bukan begitu juga."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu," pamit Luka.

"Hati-hati dijalan," pesan Kaito dan Mizki bersamaan. Luka hanya membalas dengan sebuah senyuman tipis lalu keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

.

"Aku pulang," kata Luka ketika sampai di rumahnya. Tampak Luki muncul dari sebuah ruangan.

"Selamat datang, tumben kau pulang selarut ini, Kak?" tanya Luki.

"Um, hanya terlalu asyik saja,"Luka mengambil minuman dari dalam kulkas.

"Ohh, apakah dia tampan?" goda Luki yang membuat Luka langsung tersedak,"Uhuk! A-apa maksudmu?"

"Yah, kau bilang terlalu asyik jadi aku pikir ada seorang pria yang tampan lalu kau pacaran dengannya."

"A-aku tak pacaran dengannya!"

"Hoo, jadi benar-benar ada ya?"

"A-a-anoo, yah...begitulah..." jawab Luka pelan—kepalanya menunduk dan wajahnya terlihat merah.

"Kau lucu sekali jika tersipu, Ka-kak-ku-sa-yang"

"Mou! Sudahlah diam! A-aku hanya menganggapnya teman!"

"Yah terserahlah, ngomong-omong siapa namanya?"

"Bukan urusanmu!" Luka berjalan menuju kamarnya di lantai atas.

"Oy Kak! Hari ini giliranmu masak makan malam!" Baru saja Luka sampai di kamarnyaLuki sudah meneriakinya.

"Sebentar! Bawel," jawab Luka dari kamarnya.

"Dasar," Luki tersenyum tipis

.

.

"Luki, hari ini Ibu keluar dari rummah sakit, kau ikut menjemput?" tanya Luka yang sedang memasak di dapur.

"Maaf, aku masih ada urusan di sekolah. Katakan permintaan maafku pada Ibu ya!" teriak Luki dari lantai atas.

"Umm, baiklah," sahut Luka tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dari masakannya.

"Kak, aku berangkat!" Luki kembali berteriak sambil berlari ke ruang depan dan buru-buru memakai sepatunya.

"Hey, kau tak sarapan dulu?"

"Aku sudah terlambat, Aku berangkat!" ulang Luki—sosoknya sudah tak terlihat karena dia sudah berlari keluar.

"Anak itu..." Luka tersenyum tipis. Setelah sarapan dan bersiap-siap, Luka segera berjalan keluar rumah untuk menjemput ibunya. Baru saja Luka mengunci pagar rumahya, tiba-tiba terdengar seseorang memanggilnya.

"Hoy Luka!" Seorang pria mendekatinya.

"O-Ayah.." Luka terkejut dengan kedatangan pria yang ternyata adalah ayahnya.

"Hmm, kau rapi sekali, mau kemana kau?" Tercium aroma alkohol dari pria tersebut.

"Me-menjemput Ibu," jawab Luka lirih.

"Heh, jadi perempuan itu masih hidup?"

Luka tak menjawab. Dia menunduk, tangannya mencengkeram bajunya sendiri.

"Sudahlah, serahkan kunci rumahnya padaku! Aku mau masuk!" perintah ayah Luka dengan keras.

"…." Luka masih menunduk tanpa menatap wajah ayahnya.

"Hei kau mendengarku?!" bentak Ayah Luka.

Luka masih tidak mengangkat wajahnya,"Ke-kenapa? Kenapa aku harus memberikannya padamu?" ucap Luka lirih hingga hampir tak terdengar.

"Hah? Kau mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Kenapa aku harus memberikan kuncinya padamu!" ulang Luka setengah berteriak.

"Tentu saja karena aku mau masuk, gadis bodoh! Sekarang berikan kuncinya!" Ayah Luka menarik tangan Luka dengan kasar. Namun Luka menolak,"Tidak akan!"

"Gadis jalang! Beraninya kau membantah ayahmu sendiri!" Yuuma menarik tangan kanan Luka dengan kasar.

"Ayah? Ayah meLukai Ibu lalu pergi dari rumah! Dan Ayah masih ingin aku menurut?" Luka berusaha melepas tangan kanannya.

"Dasar sialan," Yuuma semakin mencengkram tangan Luka.

"Ukh.." erang Luka.

"Kalian seharusnya bersyukur aku tak mengusir kalian! Semakin hari kalian semakin merepotkan, kalian tau!" bentak Yuuma sambil sedikit menarik tangan Luka.

"Mengusir? Sejak awal ini adalah rumah Ibu!" Luka menarik tangan kanannya.

Yuuma berusaha mencengkram tangannya lagi, tapi seketika Luka memukul Yuuma menggunakan tasnya,"Jika ada yang harus pergi, itu adalah Ayah!"Teriak Luka lalu berlari meninggalkan Ayahnya itu.

"Sialan, hei Luka!" Teriak Yuuma.

Luka terus berlari sampai Halte dan langsung masuk ke dalam bus yang baru saja berhenti di halte tersebut. Tak lama kemudian Luka sampai di rumah sakit. Di depan pintu masuk, terlihat ibunya sedang berbincang dengan seorang dokter dan seorang wanita berambut biru.

"Ibu," panggil Luka ketika jarak mereka sudah dekat, ketiga orang itu otomatis menoleh.

"Kau sudah datang, Luka. Dia ini anakku," ucap Mizki pada kedua orang dihadapanya.

"Jadi ini Luka-chan," respon wanita berambut biru.

"Dia Hiyama-san, dokter yang mengurus Ibu, dan ini Kaiko-san, ibu Kaito-kun," jelas Mizki pada Luka.

"Ko-konnichiwa," sapa Luka.

"Kalau begitu aku masuk sekarang, sekali lagi selamat atas kesembuhanmu, Megurine-san, jaga ibumu baik-baik, Luka-kun" kata dokter bernama Hiyama itu sambil berlalu.

"Ha-ha'i," jawab Luka.

"Aku juga akan pulang sekarang, sampai nanti Luka," Ibunya menggandeng tangan Luka, namun Luka hanya diam tanpa mengikuti ibunya.

"O-Ibu," panggil Luka pelan. "Ada apa?" Tanya Mizki.

"Bi-bisakah kita disini sebentar?" kata Luka— terdengar lebih seperti memaksa.

"Kenapa? Kau ingin bertemu Kaito-kun dulu?" "Bu-bukan begitu. Ayah, Ayah tadi ke rumah, tapi aku tak memberikan kuncinya, mungkin dia masih didekat rumah sekarang," Luka menunduk, tangannya menggenggam erat tangan ibunya. Mizki tampak terkejut sesaat, lalu dia tersenyum kecil—mungkin untuk menenangkan Luka.

"Baiklah, lagi pula obrolan kita tadi belum selesai, iya kan Kaiko-san?" kata Mizki pada Kaiko.

Kaiko tersenyum,"Ya, begitulah," jawabnya.

.

.

Di atap rumah sakit tampak seorang pria berambut biru membuka pintu dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar.

"Ehmm, cuaca yang sangat cerah," kata pria yang tak lain adalah Kaito itu sambil merenggangkan tubuhnya. Tiba-tiba matanya menangkap sesosok manusia berambut merah jambu yang sedang duduk di sebuah kursi panjang. Kaito pun langsung mendekati orang tersebut dan menyapanya.

"Hei Luka, sedang apa disini? Bukankah...Eh.?" Kaito terkejut saat Luka menoleh dan tampak cairan bening mengalir dari matanya.

"Luka, ada apa?" tanya Kaito cemas.

"Kaito..." Luka sedikit terisak.

"Jadi begitu..." kata Kaito sambil membuat kupu-kupu kertas.

"Hn," Luka mengangguk pelan, hening cukup lama menghampiri mereka.

"Hei, Kaito," panggil Luka.

"Ya?" jawab Kaito.

"Menurtmu, apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanya Luka.

"Yang harus kau lakukan? Biar aku yang bertanya, apa yang INGIN Luka lakukan?" Kaito menekankan kata 'Ingin'.

"Aku... Aku tak tau," jawab Luka pelan.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kaito. Luka terdiam sebentar.

"Setelah semua penderitaan yang terjadi, apakah aku bisa memiliki keinginan?!" Luka sedikit membentak.

"Penderitaan?" gumam Kaito sambil berjalan mendekati Luka.

"Kenapa aku selalu menderita?" kata Luka lirih, air mata kembali mengalir.

"Luka," Kaito menepuk pelan bahu Luka. Luka terkejut,"Ah, maaf, bicaraku mulai kacau" Luka menundukkan kepalanya.

Kaito menyodorkan sebuah sapu tangan.

"Eh?" Luka melihat ke arah Kaito.

"Mau ke taman bersamaku?" ajak Kaito. Luka menerima sapu tangan tersebut, lalu mengangguk pelan,"Hn"

.

"Apa yang kita lakukan disini, Kaito?" tanya Luka. saat ini dia dan Kaito sedang duduk di sebuah bangku yang ada di taman rumah sakit.

"Hanya mengganti suasana," jawab Kaito singkat.

"Hmm," gumam Luka. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara seorang gadis.

"Kaito-san," terlihat seorang gadis kecil yang duduk di kursi roda melambaikan tangannya pada Kaito. "Dokter kiyo-, bisa tolong bawa aku kesana?" pinta gadis itu pada seorang dokter dibelakangnya.

"Baiklah" kata dokter yang ternyata bernama Hiyama Kiyoteru itu. Dia mendorong kursi roda gadis berkuncir dua itu ke arah Kaito.

"Sedang apa disini, Kaito-san?" tanya gadis itu.

"Ah, Yuki-chan, hanya melihat-lihat" jawab Kaito.

"Jarang sekali melihatmu disini, Kaito-kun," kata Kiyoteru.

"Begitulah, aku hanya mengganti suasana, Hiyama-san" Kaito tersenyum tipis.

"Kau belum pulang, Luka-kun?" tanya Kiyoteru pada Luka.

"Be-belum, ada sedikit masalah uhm..." Luka sedikit ragu.

"Kau sudah lupa padaku? Padahal kita baru bertemu tadi pagi," Kiyoteru tersenyum.

"Ah, ma-maaf, Hiyama-san," Luka agak membungkuk. Kiyoteru membalasnya dengan senyuman tipis.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu Yuki-chan?" tanya Kaito pada Yuki.

"Sudah lebih baik! Aku sudah bisa berdiri, Kaito-san mau lihat?" kata Yuki Riang.

"Tidak boleh!" cegah Kiyoteru.

"Eh? Kenapa?" rengek Yuki.

"Tunggulah sampai kau benar-benar kuat, Yuki," jelas Kiyoteru.

"Uh, Dokter Kiyo pelit," Yuki menggembungkan pipinya.

"Dengarkan apa kata Hiyama-san, Yuki-chan," kata Kaito.

"Uhm, hai', oh ya ngomong-ngomong kakak siapa?" tanya Yuki pada Luka.

"Ah maaf, namaku Luka, salam kenal Yuki-chan," kata Luka.

"Nee, Luka-san, apakah kau pacar Kaito-san?" tanya Yuki dengan mata berbinar.

"Eh? Bu-bukan! Kami hanya berteman saja," jawab Luka, wajahnya terlihat memerah.

"Benarkah? Kaito-san?" Yuki mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kaito.

"Seperti yang Luka bilang, kami hanya berteman, Yuki-chan."

"Hahaha, baiklah kami harus kembali, sudah saatnya Yuki meminum obatnya. Ayo Yuki, sampai nanti Kaito-kun, Luka-kun," kata Kiyoteru.

"Un! Sampai jumpa Kaito-san, Luka-san," Yuki melambaikan tangannya. Kiyoteru mendorong kursi roda Yuki dengan perlahan. Sesekali tampak dia agak membungkuk, mungkin dia sedang bicara dengan Yuki.

"Anak yang Riang," gumam Luka lirih.

"Begitulah, dia mengalami kecelakaan sebulan yang lalu hingga membuatnya tak bisa berdiri ataupun berjalan," jelas Kaito.

"Hmm..." gumam Luka prihatin.

"Orang tua Yuki jarang menengoknya. Mereka bersikeras untuk merawat Yuki di RS dengan alasan agar Yuki mendapatkan perawatan yg tepat, tapi mereka malah seperti menelantarkan Yuki. Dalam sebulan ini tak sampai 5 kali mereka menjenguknya," jelas Kaito lagi.

"Orang tua macam apa itu, bukankah anak seusia Yuki sangat membutuhkan orang tuanya?" kata Luka agak kesal.

"Entahlah, aku juga tak mengerti apa yang mereka pikirkan. Tapi..." Kaito menggantung perkataannya.

"..." Luka menunggu apa yang ingin dikatakan Kaito. Tiba-tiba Kaito melihat ke arah Luka,"Apa kau melihat raut wajah sedih di muka Yuki?" sebuah pertanyaan yg terkesan retoris keluar dari mulut Kaito. Luka terhenyak.

"Ti-tidak," jawab Luka lirih.

"Anak lain mungkin akan murung jika mempunyai keadaan seperti dia. Kecelakaan yang membuatnya tak bisa bergerak bebas, harus tetap tinggal di rumah sakit tanpa orang tua yg menemani. Tapi dia tetap tersenyum, tetap menjadi gadis yang Riang," kata Kaito. Dia kembali menatap ke depan.

"Hn, begitulah.." kata Luka lirih. Dia menunduk, tangannya sedikit mencengkram bangku yang dia duduki.

"Bukankah dia gadis yang hebat?" kata Kaito. "Yah, dia gadis yang luar biasa," Luka semakin menunduk.

"Kupikir aku yg paling menderita," gumam Luka hampir seperti berbisik. Tiba-tiba di depan wajahnya tersodor sebuah kupu-kupu kertas.

"Jadilah kupu-kupu, Luka. Jadilah lebih kuat dan lebih cantik, terbanglah" kata Kaito. Luka menerima kupu-kupu kertas tersebut ragu.

"Ta-tapi...aku..." perkataan Luka dipotong oleh Kaito,"Tersenyumlah, jika kau terus bersedih, kesulitan itu tidak akan selesai. Karena itu kembangkan sayapmu dan tersenyumlah, Luka itu gadis yg manis lho. Sayang sekali kalau kau bersedih."

BLUSHH

Kalimat terakhir Kaito sukses membuat muka Luka memerah,"Terima kasih Kaito," Luka menerima kupu kertas itu kemudian berdiri.

"Uhuk uhuk..." tiba-tiba Kaito terbatuk cukup keras.

"Eh, kau kenapa,Kaito?" Luka panik.

"Ah, aku baik-baik saja, disini semakin dingin. Lagipula sudah sore, bukannya kau harus pulang dengan Bibi?" Kaito terkesan menyembunyikan sesuatu. Dia berjalan perlahan ke dalam rumah sakit.

"Ayo, kuantar ke depan," kata Kaito.

"Hn," Luka mengangguk pelan lalu mengikuti langkah Kaito walaupun ada perasaan mengganjal dihatinya.

.

.

.

End,

.

G'night gaes. Demikian chapter satu berakhir terima kasih sudah baca sampai sini, apakah ada bagian yang perlu diperbaiki? Ok kita simpan itu nanti. Pertama, Kei ucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya pada winkiesempress yang pernah ikut beretribusi... berkontribusi untuk cerita ini. Sungguh, aku benar-benar berterima kasih. Kedua, cerita ini direncanakan akan jadi 3 chapter, namun tergantung situasi saat ngetik cerita mungkin bisa melebar (Yah kita semua mengalaminya). Ketiga, aku udah capek, jadi udah gitu aja. Terakhir, seperti biasa. Bolehkah Kei minta review? Tolong jangan flame karena Kei gak tahan panas.

Jaa na ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Yo, Gaes, Kei is here. Untuk fiksi ini, Author putuskan akan jadi dua chapter saja. Dan ini adalah chapter terakhir

.

.

.

Happy Read

.

.

Tittle : Kupu kertas pembawa pesan

Warning : KaitoLuka, Death chara, Typo,

Declaimer : Yang Kei miliki hanyalah cerita ini.

Note,

"Abc" : Percakapan biasa

'Abc' (Petik satu) : Perkataaan dalam hati, percakapan tak langsung (Tv, Radio, Dll)

.

.

"Eh? Kenapa?" Tanya Luka pada perawat yang ada di depannya.

Seperti ini seperti biasa, Luka datang untuk bertemu Kaito. Namun entah kenapa, perawat di bagian informasi mengatakan hari ini Kaito tak bisa menerima tamu.

"Hanya pemeriksaan lanjutan, Luka-san. Kaito-kun baik-baik saja, tapi mungkin kau tak bisa melihatnya hari ini." Jelas si perawat

"Pemeriksaan lanjutan?"

"Ya, untuk memeriksa perkembangan kesehatannya, tenang saja."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, mungkin aku akan datang besok saja. Tolong sampaikan salamku untuknya, terima kasih," Pamit Luka

"Tentu , Kaito-kun pasti sangat senang ya, punya pacar yang pengertian dan manis seperti Luka-san. Aku jadi khawatir dia akan kena diabetes," Goda si perawat. Entah kenapa, setiap perawat disana terlihat begitu akrab dengan Kaito dan suka sekali menggoda Luka.

"A-apa... aku bukan pacarnya tau," Pekik Luka sambil berlari keluar dari rumah sakit, meninggalkan perawat yang tertawa gemas karena tingkahnya.

"Gadis yang baik," Bisik si perawat.

Luka berjalan tanpa arah, sebenarnya dia ingin menjenguk Yuki. Namun kelihatannya Yuki juga sedang menjalani rehabilitasinya, Karena tidak ingin mengganggu, Luka memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan dikota. Dan sekarang, Luka berada disebuah pusat perbelanjaan sendirian, melihat banyak orang berlaku lalang membuat Luka sedikit merasa menyesal.

"Hahh, seharusnya aku langsung pulang saja," Keluh Luka, sebelum dia sempat membalikkan badannya sebuah suara menghentikannya.

"Loh, Luka-kun?," Luka berbalik, dihadapannyaberdiri seorang pria dengan kacamata, seorang dokter yang dikenal dengan nama HiyamaKiyoteru.

"A-ano..., " Luka berusaha mengingat pria didepannya, "Dokter Hiyama?"

"Ping pong!. Anda benar nona Luka. Sekarang anda pilih hadiah yang ada di saku saya atau tirai tiga?" Ucap Kiyoteru menirukan acara kuis, candaanKiyoteruitu malah membuat Luka merasa semakin malu.

"Ma-maaf?"

"Ahaha, hanya bercanda kau sangat kesulitan mengingatku ya?"

"maaf."

"Jangan khawatirkan hal itu. Ngomong-ngomong apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?"

"Bukan apa-apa, aku hanya sedang berjalan-jalan. Kupikir aku bisa bertemu dengn Kaito, tapi dia sedang pemeriksaan rutin jadi aku kesini," Jelas Luka, Kiyoterutersenyum.

"Kau sangat dekat dengan Kaito-kun ya," mendengarnya membuat Luka kembali memanas, knnapa semua orang suka sekali menggodanya?

"Bu-bukkan begitu Dokter, kami tidak sedekat itu!"

"Aku serius Luka-kun. Yah aku akuiKaito-kun memang dekat dengan semua orang, tapi merasa kau itu lain,"

"Maksud anda?"

"Hmm, aku juga bingung, tapi kurasa kau memang dekat dengan Kaito-kun. Ah, mau berjalan denganku?" Tawar Kiyoteru. Karena tak tau mau kemana, Luka memutuskan untuk mengikuti Kiyoteru, siapa tau dia juga bisa bertanya tentang Kaito.

"Uhm, dokter Hiyama, sudah berapa lama Anda bertugas dirumah sakit itu?"

"Aku? Kurasa sudah enam bulan,"Kiyoteru seperti mengingat-ingat,melirik sedikit kearah Luka, "Kaito-kun sudah dirumah sakit sebelum aku datang, kurasa,"

"Tentang Kaito, memang dia sakit apa?"

"Apakah seorang dokter boleh mengatakan privasi pasiennya?"

"Ehm, kurasa, tidak," lirih Luka. Kiyoteruberhenti sejenak dan melihat Luka yang lebih pendek darinya. Sedikit tersenyum, "Dia baik-baik saja Luka-kun. Tapi temanilah dia,"

"Eh?," Kaito baik-baik saja kan? Lalu kenapa dokter dihadapannya ini berkata seolah akan terjadi sesuatu pada Kaito.

"Kuberi tahu sesuatu. Meskipun Kaito terlihat riang, dia itu sedang tidak separah itu, tapi kurasa sejak bertemu denganmu dia jadi lebih cerah. Hanya perasaanku."

Luka tertegun, dia ingat ekspresi Kaito saat pertama kalimelihatnya di atap rumah , dan menyedihkan.

"Baiklah, aku sampaidisini saja. Ada hal yang harus segera ku urus. Bagaimana denganmu Luka-kun?"Kiyoteru berhenti di persimpangan, tampak akan mengambil jalan yang berbeda.

"Y-ya?" Luka tersadar dari lamunannya, "kurasa aku akan terus saja Dokter Hiyama. Terima kasih, jalan-jalan dengan Anda cukup menyenangkan," Luka meneruskan jalannya sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Kiyoteru. Kiyo5eru membalasnya.

"Ayo pergi lagi kapan-kapan," Dia agak mengeraskan suaranya karena jarak sudah cukup jauh,

"Ah, Luka-kun," Luka berhenti, menatap pada si dokter yang tengah berteriak, "Rahasiakan ini dari tunanganku ya!"

"Eh?" Pekik Luka, sedangkan Kiyoteru sudah pergi jauh dari hadapannya sambil terkikik, "Dokter yang aneh," komentarnya.

Dalam diam, melanjutkan perjalanannya. Berhenti sejenak lalu melihat ke arah langit. Ini adalah musim panas, tentu saja suhu diluar akan sangat berat. Luma sedikit menyesal karena tak mendapatkan hasil apa-apa.

"Hah, kurasa aku akan pulang saja."

.

.

Keesokannya. Seperti biasa, Luka mengunjungi Kaitonamun kali ini mereka tidak duduk di atap rumah sakit, mereka hanya bersantai di kamar Kaito. Luka memang datang agak siang hari ini dan Kaito bilang, sebentar lagi pemeriksaan rutin, dia akan merepotkan perawat yang datang jika pergi sekarang.

"Kaito," panggil Luka pelan.

"Ya?"

"Sebenarnya Kau ini sakit apa? Bagiku kau tidak terlihat terlalu buruk."

"Yah hanya sakit biasa. Orang tuaku hanya terlalu khawatir. Ada apa?"

"Uhm? T-tidak, aku hanya penasaran saja. Kira-kira kapan kau bisa keluar?"

"Mungkin sebentar lagi. Hey Luka, kau masih sekolah?" Tanya Kaito

"Uhm? Aku baru saja lulus. Ada apa?"

"Hanya penasaran. Sudah punya rencana?"

"Belum, kurasa," Luka menunduk, kedua tangannya bergerak memainkan ujung baju yang dipakainya, "Aku tak tau harus apa."

"Hmm? Apa kau punya hobi, atau cita-cita?

"Entahlah, aku tak yakin. Membingungkan," ujar Luka.

"Kurasa kau harus lebih percaya diri Luka,"

"Tak semudah itu Kaito,"Belum sempat Kaito menanggapi Luka, seorang perawat datang untuk pemeriksaanrutin, "permisi. Selamat siang Kaito, Luka-san."

"Selamat siang Lenka-san" Jawab Kaito dan Luka bersamaan.

"Kurasa aku mau keluar dulu," Luka berdiri dari tempat duduk membuat Kaito menatapnya bingung.

"Kenapa? Pemeriksaannya hanya sebentar, seperti biasa."

"Uhmm, aku harus ke kamar kecil," Luka melangkah menuju pintu, sedikit menunduk pada perawat bernama Lenka untuk memberi salam yang dibalas oleh sebuah senyuman oleh Lenka.

.

.

Alih-alih pergi ke kamar kecil, Luka memutuskan untuk mengunjungi Yuki, dia dengar gadis itu sudah mulai berjalan tanpa kursi roda. Hari ini Yuki sedang bersantai di kamarnya, keadaan di luar yang panas membuat dia merasa malas untuk pergi keluar.

"Selamat siang," sapa Luka, memastikan Yuki masih bangun walaupun hari masih terbilang siang, "Yuki,kau tidak tidur?"

"Selamat siang kak Luka, aku tidak biasa tidur siang ehehe," Ujar Yuki.

"Aku boleh duduk?" Luka mendekati Yuki, dapat dia lihat sebuah buku tertelungkup di pangkuan Yuki, "sedang membaca?"

"Uhm," Yuki mengangguk cukup keras, membuat kedua kucirnya ikut tersentak, "Buku pelajaran dari sekolah," lanjutnya.

"Buku pelajaran?"

"Uhm, Yuki sudah dua bulan tidak masuk sekolah, jadi Yuki ketinggalan banyak sekali pelajaran,"

"Memang Yuki kelas berapa?"

"Kelas lima. Yuki selalu dapat peringkat satu lho,"

"Benarkah? Waahh, orang tua Yuki pasti sangat senang," tanpa Luka sadari, raut muka Yuki sedikit berubah, "Orang tua Yuki ada dimana?" Ah, pertanyaan yang salah. Luka baru menyadari kesalahannya.

"Mereka bekerja, jadi mereka jarang bersama Yuki," Luka terdiam, dia tak terlalu pandai bicara dengan anak-anak.

"Yuki tidak merasa kesepian?"

"Tidak. Kak Kaito dan dokter Kiyo terkadang kemari untuk menemani Yuki, jadi tidak apa-apa"

"Apa Yuki marah dengan ayah dan ibu karena mereka tidak menemani Yuki?"

"Pekerjaan mereka sangat banyak, Yuki tidak akan marah jika Mama dan papa tidak menemani Yuki"

"Yuki... tidak berpikir mereka... jahat?"

Hening, sikap Yuki membuat Luka benar-benar merasa bersalah, bagaimanapun Yuki masih kecil, tak seharusnya dia mengatakan hal yang cukup kejam itu.

"Mama menangis."

"Setiap kesini, Mama selalu menangis. Mama selalu minta maaf karena tidak bisa menemani Yuki. Mamabilang sangat ingin keluar dari pekerjaannya, tapi tempat Mama bekerja belum mengizinkan Mama untuk keluar, pasti karena pekerjaanMama sangat bagus," Yuki berhenti sejenak, dengan sebuah senyum yang tampak dipaksakan dia melanjutkan, "Tentu saja. Pekerjaan Mama sangat bagus, Mama adalah Mama yang paling hebat. Kerena itu... karena itu tempat kerja Mamatidak mau Mama berhenti."

"Yuki,"

"Ehehe, makanya Yuki tidak boleh menangis. Jika Yuki ikut menangis, Mama pasti akan semakin sedih dan menangis lebih keras lagi. Dokter Kiyo yang mengatakannya, 'Jika ada orang yang menangis, harus ada orangyang tegar dan menenangkannya'. Yuki tak terlalu mengerti, tapi pasti maksudnya Yuki harus bisa membuat Mama tersenyum lagi."

"Kak Luka, apa kakak punya cita-cita?"

"Aku? Y-yah aku punya beberapa hal yang ingin ku lakukan. Bagaimana dengan Yuki?"

"Yuki, ingin punya sebuah restoran! Jadi Yuki bisa terus bersama Mama dan Papa!"

"Restoran?"

"Un! Nanti Mama yang akan jadi kokinya, Mama sangat pintar memasak lho. Masakannya adalah masakan paling eeenak di dunia," Luka terkikik, dia juga menganggap masakan ibunya yang paling enak., "Dan Papa. Papa akan jadi pelayannya, dulu papa pernah menjadi pelayan dan Papa sangat tampan pasti banyak orang yang akan tertarik untuk makan di restoran," Yuki benar-benar bersemangat tentang orang tuanya, hal itu menunjukkan betapa Yuki sangatmenyayangi orang tuanya. Menyadari hal itu membuat Luka malu juga merasa bersalah telah berpikiran buruk tentang orang tua Yuki.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Yuki?"

"Uhhmmm, Yuki akan menjadi pencicip makanan yang dibuat oleh Mama, juga menjadi pengawas agar Papa tidak menggoda wanita lain saat sedang bekerja! Lihat, Yuki punya dua pekerjaan." Yuki sedikit membusungkan dadanya, hal itu membuat Luka tertawa pelan.

"Ahaha, benar. Yukiakan mendapat hadiah lebih karena punya dua pekerjaan,"

"Tentu, Mama dan Papa harus menemani Yuki sepanjang hari karena Yuki sudah bekerja keras, huaaahh," entah karena lelah atau karena efek obat yang diminumnya, Yuki kini merasa mengantuk.

"Dan sekarang sudah saatnya bagi pekerja kecil ini untuk tidur." Luka sedikit menyentil hidung Yuki, membuat gadis kecil itu menggembungkan pipinya.

"Yuki belum mengantuk, Yuki masih ingin mengobrol dengan kak Lukaaaaahh," Yuki kembali mengucek matanya tanda lelah.

"Lihat? Tidurlah, aku akan menemani sampai Yuki tidur," Yuki akhirnya mengangguk

"Un," Jawabnya pelan.

Menyelimuti tubuh Yuki sampai sebatas dada, Luka kemudian membelai pelan kepala Yuki. Bersenandung lembut, berusaha membuat gadis kecil itu dari Luka membuat Yuki perlahan semakin tenang.

"Kak Luka tau? Mama juga senang bersenandung saat Yuki tidur," Ujarnya pelan.

"Hmm? Benarkah?"

"Un, Mama adalah mama yang sangat baik," Luka tak menjawab, dia hanya membelai puncak kepala Yuki, membiarkan dia tenggelam dalam alam bawah sadarnya.

Setelah Yuki tertidur,Luka tidak lantas meninggalkannya. Dia masih melakukan hal yang sama untuk beberapa saat. Setelah yakin Yuki benar-benar telah terlelap, barulah Luka menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Selamat tidur Yuki," Ucapnya sambil mengecup kening Yuki.

.

.

"Kau ke tempat Yuki?" Tanya Kaito sekembalinya Luka dari kamar Yuki.

"Eh, kau tau?" Luka melihat sekeliling, Lenka sudah tidak ada.

"Yah, hanya menebak," Luka sadar, dia cukup lama bersama dengan Yuki.

"Maaf," Ujarnya. Kaito tertawa pelan.

"Hmm? Kenapa minta maaf? Aku hanya bertanyatau. Jadi bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Yuki? Ceria seperti biasa, dia sedang belajar saat aku kesana tapi sekarang dia sudah tidur."

"Dia memang anak yang rajin. Dia bilang ingin punya restoran nanti,"

"Ya, dia sangat bersemangat saat mengatakannya. dia bilang ingin bekerja dengan orang tuanya,"

"Hmm? Jadi kau sudah dengar tentang orang tuanya?"

"Eh? Iya," jawab Luka lirih, "Kaito sudah tau tantang mereka?" Kaito mengendikan bahunya

"Begitulah," Jawabnya singkat, "lebih tepatnya aku melihatnya sendiri. Saat Yuki dibawa kemari karena kecelakaan, Ibunya sangat panik dan tidak berhenti menangis," Jelasnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang? Aku... memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak pada orang tua mereka tau," Luka kembali menunduk tanda bersalah. Kaito melirik Luka, hening cukup lama tercipta.

"Apa yang kau dengar bukanlah apa yang kau tau," Ujar Kaito pelan, "Aku tidak akan menyalahkanmu. Aku yang harusnya minta maaf, memang salahku tidak mengatakannya secara jelas padamu." Luka menggeleng.

"Kurasa kau juga tidak salah, tak mungkin menceritakan hal seperti ini dulu,"

"Terima kasih," Pria itu tersenyum, "Kini kau sudah tau,ada banyak rahasia untuk suatu hal. Kenyataan bisa saja berbeda dengan yang kau pikirkan, mungkin berat untuk sekarang, tapi nanti pada saatnya pasti akan menjadi hal yang indah."

"Seperti kupu-kupu?" Kaito terhenyak.

"Ya, seperti kupu-kupu,"Dan mereka berdua kembali tertawa.

"Hey Kaito," Luka menghentikan tawanya, "Apa kau masih sekolah?"

"Ya?" Kaito menoleh pada Luka, menatapnya penasaran.

"Tidak, melihat Yuki belajar membuatku penasaran."

"Aku sudah semester lima di universitas S. Yah seharusnya" Kaito terkekeh tampak tidak yakin dengan jawabannya sendiri.

"Seharusnya?"

"Ada beberapa masalah dan aku memutuskan untuk keluar, begitulah."

"Berhenti di semester lima, sayang sekali. Sebentar," Luka tersentak, sadar akan sesuatu, "Universitas S? Bukankah itu universitas terbaik di wilayah ini? Kaito mahasiswa di universitas se-elit itu?" Pekik Luka tanpa sadar.

"Kurasa kau terlalu berlebihan Luka," Ujar Kaito, tampaknya dia cukup terkejut dengan perubahan sikap Luka.

"Kurasa tidak. Universitas S terkenal sangat ketat dalam hal nilai, dan kudengar program akademis disana sangat bagus," Sahut Luka antusias

"Tidak sebagus itu kok."

"Ya ampun Kaito, itu universitas yang hebat. Bagi orang sepertiku, bisa diterima masuk adalah sebuah impian."

"Luka," panggil Kaito tiba-tiba

"Iya?"

"Bagaimana kalau kau mendaftar masuk di Universitas S?" Usul yang terdengar mustahil -bagi Luka- tiba-tiba terlontar dari Kaito.

"Eh? Tu-tunggu dulu!" Sahut Luka gugup, "Itu mustahil bukan? Ini terlalu mendadak, lagipula nilaiku tidak terlalu bagus, dan juga..."

"Cobalah!" potong Kaito, "Tak masalah jika gagal bukan? Setidaknya kau sudah mencoba,"

"Tapi..."

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan memaksa. Tapi mungkin kau bisa mempertimbangkannya nanti."

"U-un, akan ku pikirkan,"

.

.

"Ibu." Panggil Luka, kini mereka tengah menikmati makan malam bertiga dengan Luki.

"Ya?" Jawab ibunya

"Menurut ibu... menurut ibu, bagaimana jika aku mendaftar di Universitas S?" tanya Luka ragu.

"Universitas S?"

"Kakak serius? Universitas S yang itu?" Ucap Luki ditengah kegiatan mengunyahnya.

"Luki telan dulu makananmu!," Tegur Mizki, beralih pada Luka, "Kalau kau yakin, kenapa tidak? Lagipula ibu rasa tidak ada salahnya mencoba. Apa kau sudah punya rencana?"

"Yah untuk jangka panjangnya belum. Akan ku pikirkan nanti."

"Kenapa tiba-tiba? Bukankah kau bilang mau bekerja saja?" Tanya Luki.

"Setelah kupikir lagi, ada beberapa hal yang ingin ku lakukan, dan mungkin aku harus kuliah agar bisa melanjutkan," senyum terukir di wajah Luka saat mengakannya.

"Beberapa hal?" Tanya Luki curiga.

"Akan aku bicarakan dengan ibu nanti saat kau sudah pergi. Orang seperti kamu tidak akan mengerti!" Luka menjulurkan lidahnya membuat Luki sedikit merengut.

"Ya, tentu saja, mungkin harusnya kakak bicarakan saja dengan Kaito-san, aku rasa dia lebih paham tentang ini,"

"Kau... bagaimana" Luka menoleh pada Mizki yang terlihat sedang menahan tawanya, "Ibuuu..!"

"Hahaha, maaf maaf, tapi ini bukan hal yang harus ibu rahasiakan bukan?"

"Uhhh, memang sih. Tapi kalau Luki..." Luka menatap tajam pada Luki, sedangkan yang ditatap hanya tersenyum jahil.

"Tidak apa-apa kak. Eh ngomong-ngomong dia itu sakit apa? Aku dengar dari ibu dia sudah lama dirumah sakit?" Luka menggeleng.

"Entahlah, dia selalu menjawab penyakit biasa kalau aku bertanya. Ibu tau?"

"Tidak, dia tidak pernah cerita pada ibu."

"Aneh, bukankah dia seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu kalau seperti itu?"

"Hei, jangan berprasangka seperti itu, setiap orang punya privasinya sendiri. Sekarang diam dan habiskan makananmu," Ujar Mizki, Luki menurut dan kembali memakan makanannya yang tinggal sedikit. Luka terdiam,

'menyembunyikan sesuatu'

Entah kenapa perkataan Luki barusan terasa mengganggu pikiran Luka.

.

.

"Kau tidak bisa masuk Luka-san," Tegas Lenka untuk kesekian kalinya, suster pirang itu bersikeras tidak memperbolehkan Luka masuk ke ruangan Kaito.

"Tapi kenapa?" pertanyaan yang sama terulang, Luka tidak akan merasa puas sebelum mendapat kejelasan dari membuatnya khawatir adalah sejak tadi banyak perawat yang lalu-lalang, meskipun samar dapat dia dengar kata 'keadaan Shion memburuk' terucap dari si perawat.

Lenka mendesah, merasa tidak ada pilihan lain dia bicara dengan lirih.

"Sebenarnya, keadaan Kaito-kun sedikit menurun akhir-akhir ini. Karena itu, kondisinya harus lebih diawasi," Jawaban itu membuat Luka sedikit terkejut, dugaannya benar.

"Apakah, dia akan baik-baik saja?" Lenka menggeleng tanda bahwa dia juga tidak tahu.

"Pulanglah, Luka-san," Ujarnya pelan, sedikit memohon.

Sebuah gumaman menjawab pertanyaan Lenka, Luka berbalik meninggalkan Lenka di meja resepsionis sesekali melirik ke arah kamar Kaito. Hingga tanpa sengaja dia melihat sosok nyonya Kaiko -ibu Kaito, yang berjalan gelisah di sebuah lorong, tanpa pikir panjang Luka menghampiri Nyonya Kaiko.

"Bibi Kaiko!" Kaiko menoleh, mendapait Luka herlari kearahnya, "Apa yang terjadi pada Kaito? Mungkin ini 5dak sopan, tapi tolong katakan padaku," tanpa sadar Luka meninggikan suaranya. Kaiko yang terkejut tersenyum tipis.

"Luka-chan."

.

.

.

"Keadaan Kaito kembali kritis," Ujar Kaiko

"Kembali?"

"Kaito sedah lama sakit. Mungkin sudah hampir satu tahun ini dia keluar-masuk rumah sakit,"

"..."

"Satu-satunya harapan hanya operasi,"

"Kalau begitu..."

"Operasi itu bisa saja merenggut nyawanya, begitulah yang dokter katakan,"

"Eh?"

"Itu adaah pilihan yang berat. Saat merasa depresi, Kaito cenderung lebih banyak bicara. Dia tersenyum seolah tidak ada apa-apa, padahal di dalam dia sangat hancur."

"Bibi Kaiko,"

"Kau tau? Saat bersamamu, Kaito tersenyum lebih tulus. Seolah kalian berbagi beban yang sama, menghiburmu sudah sama seperti menghibur dirimu sendiri."

"Aaa... tidak, kurasa anda berlebihan, bibi,"

"Tidak. Atau mungkin iya. Tapi sebagai ibu aku merasakannya, itu adalah s3nyum paling tulus milik Kaito dalam satu tahun ini. Dan karenanya aku berterimakasih,"

"..."

"Benar juga. Kaito, memutuskan untuk operasi,"

"Eh?"

"Jadwalnya adalah tanggal 17, seminggu lagi."

.

.

.

"LUKA!" Luka tidak berada di tempat biasa. Kaito melihat sejeliling, tertangkap olehnya Luka sedang berdiri di tepi atap rumah sakit, "Kau bicara dengan ibuku?"

"Kaito," Panggil Luka Lembut, berjalan perlahan mendekati Kaito, "Dasar Bodoh!" Makinya sambil memukuli Kaito.

"Aw, aw, kenapa...?"

"Kenapa kau berbohong? Kenapa kau bertingkkah sok kuat begitu? Setidaknya katakan kalau sakit! Dasar Kaito bodoh!" serang Luka sedangkan Kaito berusaha untuk menenangkan Luka.

"Maafkaan aku," Ujar Kaito sambil menahan kedua tangan Luka.

"Jangan menahannya sendirian, bibi Kaiko sangat khawatir tau,"

"Aku tau,"

"Kaito yang bilang, aku harus berusaha. Karena itu karena itu, Kaito juga harus berusaha," Luka menyodorkan sesuatu yang membuat Kaito tersenyum.

"Ya, kau benar," Kaito menerima benda itu -sebuah origami kupu-kupu.

"Jadilah kupu-kupu, Kaito,"Luka mencoba menirukan kata-kata Kaito.

"Uhhh," Kaito menahan tawanya, "Tidak cocok tau,"

"Jahat, aku malakukannya untukmu tau!"

"Aw,, iya iya aku mengerti."

"Ngomong-ngomong, Kaito,"

"Ya?"

"Aku juga..." Kalimat Luka terhenti, menarik nafas panjang, "Aku memutuskan untuk ikut ujian masuk Universitas S," Ucap Luka mantap. Kaito tersenyum lega, kemudian mengacak pelan rambut Luka.

"Kamu pasti bisa," Ucapnya singkat.

"Jangan memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil begitu," Luka pura-pura merengut, menyentuh puncak kepalanya, "Ujiannya tanggal 17, satu minggu lagi," lanjutnya.

"Begitukah?"

"Ayo kita berjuang bersama, Kaito,"

.

.

.

"Akhirnya selesai," Luka merenggangkan tubuhnya.

Ujian masuk yang mmemakan waktu 6 jam baru saja selesai. Beberapa temannya mengajak untuk pergi ke cafe dan beristirahat sejenak. Namun dengan alasan masih ada pekerjaan, Luka menolak ajakan mereka.

"Ada yang harus ku lakukan," ucapnya.

Tanpa banyak bicara dia langsung berlari menuju rumah sakit, melihat keadaan Kaito tentu saja.

' _Kaito, aku sudah berusaha. Karena itu...'_

' _Kamu juga harus berusaha!'_

Menaiki tangga, melewati beberapa lorong dan belokan, akhirnya ruangan Kaito terlihat. Tanpa mengetuk, Luka langsung membuka pintu kamar tersebut

Greeekk

"Ah, ujianmu sudah selesai, Luka,"

Adalah kalimat yang Luka harapkan keluar dari lisan Kaito. Namun, ranjang kaito terlihat rapi, bahkan bantal dan selimut yang biasa digunakan Kaito juga tidak ada. Tanpa sadar matanya mulai berkaca, hingga sebuah tepukan halus menyentuh bahunya.

"Terimakasih, telah bersamanya selama ini," Kaiko, mengatakannya dengan penuh penyesalan. Kata-kata itu sudah menegaskan satu hal.

Lutut Luka kehilangan tenaganya sedetik kemudian.

.

.

.

"Kaito memutuskan untuk operasi. Jadwalnya tanggal 17, satu minggu lagi. Dia, selalu memperhatkanmu, kamu yang berusaha bangkit, pada akhirnya dia juga berkata 'aku juga akan berusaha' pada dirinya sendiri," Kaiko berhenti sejenak, mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tasnya, "Aku menemukan ini diantara barang-barang Kaito, kurasa ini untukmu."

Luka menerima bingkisan itu, tanpa banyak bertanya dia membukanya. Sebuah Hairclip, berbentuk kupu-kupu berwarna merah muda dengan noda biru dibagian tengahnya. Namun yang menarik perhatiannya adalah selembar kertas yang terselip diantaranya.

"Mungkin, itu juga hal yang ingin dia katakan pada dirinya sendiri," Jelas Kaiko, "Dia pria yang aneh ya," kekeh Kaiko. Luka membuka kertas itu, hanya terdapat dua kata di dalamnya, namun hal tersebut membuat dadanya terasa sesak. Mengingatkannya pada perkataan Kaito.

' _Jika seseorang mengerti tentang 'penderitaan', dia akan jadi orang yang lebih baik. Luka adalah orang yang baik, kamu tidak akan membiarkan seseorang bersedih. Luka pasti akan bahagia, lebih dari siapapun. Karena itu, Luka...'_

 _-_ Jalani hidupmu-

Air mata kembali membanjiri pipinya.

.

.

.

"Kau sudah boleh istirahat, Megurine-san" Gadis merah muda itu menoleh.

"Ah, terimma kasih. Aku istirahat dulu."

"Baiklah,"

Luka berjalan menuju ruang istirahat, membuka loker kerjanya lalu mengambil bekkal makanan yang dia bawa.

"Huft, lelahnya," Keluh Luka. Tanpa sengaja dia melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin, sebuah hairclip merah muda menghias sisi rambutnya.

"Kaito..." desisnya tanpa sadar, "Aku akan berusaha!" Ujarnya kemudian.

 _Kaito, maaf, aku gagal pada ujian masuk universitas. Sudah kubilang mustahil bukan? Tapi tak masalah, toh aku sudah berusaha. Kini aku bekerja di sebuah restoran. Kau tau? Keluarga Yuki benar-benar membuka sebuah restoran, tempatku bekerja sekarang. Yah, meskipun tidak seperti ekspektasi Yuki, hahaha. Baiklah, aku akan kembali bekerja, sudah saatnya aku kembali menjalani hidupku. Salam hangat dariku._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _END_

 _._

 _.  
_ O'Kei dengan demikian fiksi ini berakhir. Hahaha, Author janjikan satu minggu dan lihat… /BAKAR AUTHORNYA!. Ok tenang, hal yang susah disini adalah setelah Author baca lagi, kog kayaknya endingnya malah jadi kaya 'Shigatsu wa kimi no uso' dan setelah beberapa kali amandemen (Yailah) jadilah ending yang beginilah…. Hohoho. Anyway, maafkan jika ada kesalahan tolong beritahu Author. Dan terakhir, jika ada komentar, silahkan tuliskan di kotak Review dibawah. Jaa na ^_^


End file.
